


simmons needs to stop

by 101places



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Geminids Exchange, Hurt/Comfort, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21788653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/101places/pseuds/101places
Summary: Simmons feels under the weather, and Fitz attempts to help.( AKA : happy geminids! )
Relationships: Leo Fitz & Jemma Simmons, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Comments: 8
Kudos: 51





	simmons needs to stop

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rathxritter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rathxritter/gifts).



> can we start posting geminids stuff now? its the 14th for me so i guess?? anyway, happy geminids, i hope that you enjoy!

From when he first woke up, Fitz knew that something was wrong. He frowned to himself as he blinked his eyes open and looked about his room. There was nothing out of the ordinary, really. Everything in the room was exactly how he had left it the previous night. There wasn’t a single object out of place. Even the warm lump curled up into his side - also known as Jemma Simmons - was exactly as she had been.

...Oh.

That was it.

Fitz turned his gaze to Simmons, whose head was resting on his chest, and hand placed gently over his heart. Her laying like that wasn’t abnormal - far from it, it was her default position. No, what was abnormal was the fact that she was still in bed.

Typically, Simmons woke up and began getting ready for the day before Fitz. He never understood how she was able to wake up so early like clockwork, and often complained when she woke him up by rising so early.

But today she was still asleep when he woke.

Fitz shifted slightly, reaching out to her and gently nudging her shoulder. Her eyes shut tighter in response and she groaned softly.

Fitz chuckled, nudging her more firmly. “Hey, Jemma. Are you going to wake up?”

“Mm…” Simmons mumbled, her voice muffled by Fitz’s chest. “Wake up…? What time…?”

Fitz looked up at the clock on the wall. “It’s nearly 8:30.”

Simmons eyes snapped open and she sat up, suddenly wide awake. “ _ 8:30 _ ? I have to be in the lab in- I  _ had _ to be in the lab half an hour ago! Why didn’t you wake me?”

“I only just woke up.”

“Ugh,  _ Fitz _ .” Simmons said, about to reprimand him further, but when she got to her feet by her side of the bed she swayed and had to lean heavily against the wall to her side to keep herself from falling.

Fitz shifted across the bed until he was sitting behind her, bringing his hands up to rest on her back, helping to steady her. “Hey. Do you need to sit down for a moment?”

To his surprise, Simmons did as he said, stepping back and sitting heavily on the bed. She leaned forwards and dropped her head into her hands, shutting her eyes again. Fitz moved closer to her, wrapping his arm around her so that he could rub her opposite arm. He noted, with a degree of concern, that she was trembling slightly.

“Talk to me.” He said after a moment. “What’s wrong?”

“I’m fine.” Simmons replied, her voice so quiet that he had to strain to hear it. “...My head is pounding.”

Fitz moved so that he could place his hand against her forehead. He winced at the heat. “You definitely have a temperature. You should stay in bed.”

Simmons scoffed and tried to get up again. “I have work to do, Fitz.”

Fitz kept a firm grip on her to prevent her from moving. “The world isn’t going to end if you give yourself a few hours to rest, Jemma.”

Simmons narrowed her eyes as she looked up at him but then, to Fitz’s surprise, she relented. “Fine.”

Fitz let her go and she retreated back into bed, curling up under the blankets again and looking up at him.

Fitz smiled. “There. I’ll take some time off to make sure you’re resting properly.”

Simmons rolled her eyes, but after a moment she spoke up. “Well, if you’ve decided to be my nurse for the day, then could you get me some tea?”

“Of course. I won’t be long.”

Fitz moved about the room quickly to make himself presentable for the short walk to the kitchen, and then he left. On the way there he passed Mack, and quickly explained the situation to him. Mack was more than understanding, having no problem with Simmons taking the day off - after all, this wasn’t typical of her.

In the kitchen, Fitz patiently waited for the kettle to boil, and prepared Simmons tea the way that he knew she preferred it, before returning to their room. He pushed the door open, careful not to spill the hot tea, and sighed when he saw what was inside - or, rather, what wasn’t inside.

He didn’t know what he had been expecting.

Fitz set the tea down on one of their bedside cabinets, before leaving their room and making a beeline for where he knew Simmons would be. The lab.

As expected, Simmons was at her regular work station, frowning down at a sample. With a sigh, Fitz stepped inside.

Simmons looked up at his entry. “You took your time.”

“Yeah. Someone sent me to make some tea.” Fitz retorted, casually walking over to her.

“Yes, well, you were being rather over-protective, insisting that I rest. How silly. I’m perfectly fine.”

Fitz crossed his arms and look at her critically. Her skin was paler than normal and clammy, and though she tried to hide it, he could see how her eyes sagged. “Really?”

“ _ Yes _ . I’ll admit that I wasn’t feeling too well when I first woke up, but now I feel that I could even go into the field if need be.”

“Yeah, but the headache, though.”

“ _ Ugh, Fitz _ .” Simmons huffed. “If you really must know, I took some painkillers from the medical wing.”

“Because painkillers solve everything.”

“Oh, does that really matter right now? The point is that I am well enough to continue with my work.”

Fitz looked at her skeptically, but took a step back. He could see when he was fighting a losing argument. If he couldn’t convince Simmons to return back to bed, then he’d just work with her, and keep an eye on her.

For a few hours they worked side by side as normal, though Fitz noticed with concern that Simmons state was getting worse as time passed. Her voice became hoarse, she began blinking heavily as if clearing her vision, and her brows furrowed, as if trying to manage pain. But no matter how much worse her condition became, every time Fitz suggested she return to bed she stubbornly refused.

Then, for a moment, Fitz turned his back to her, heading to another part of the lab to fetch some old research that seemed to be relevant to their current project, and he heard a crash, followed by the concerned shout of a lab tech.

Immediately, Fitz turned to see what had caused the commotion, and he felt his heart jump into his throat when he saw Simmons unconscious on the ground.

He raced over, asking the lab techs what had happened, but none of them knew. One moment she had been working, and the next she collapsed. Realising that they didn’t have any useful information to give him, Fitz turned his attention solely onto Simmons. Thankfully, she was still breathing and her heart was beating strongly. When he placed his hand over her forehead again, he found that her temperature was significantly higher than it had been this morning - there was no doubt about it, she had a fever.

Gently, Fitz reached forwards and pulled Simmons into his arms, before standing up straight. The lab techs offered to help, but Fitz waved them away, carefully carrying Simmons to the medical wing.

He explained the situation to the doctors, and made it clear that he didn’t intend to leave. He stayed out of their way and allowed them to work, but stayed nearby and, when the doctors were finished checking her over and hooking her up to an IV, he sat down beside her bed, and took her hand in his.

For a further hour, Fitz waited by her side patiently. He knew that this wasn’t too serious - that while she’d collapsed, this wasn’t a life-or-death situation, but he couldn’t help that worry from growing in his chest with every minute she stayed unconscious. So, when she finally squeezed at his hand weakly, he felt a burst of relief.

Simmons groaned, and squinted her eyes open, taking in the room before her gaze finally settled on Fitz. “What…?”

“You fainted.” Fitz explained. “You have a 41 degree fever.”

“...Oh.”

“Yeah. Perhaps you should have stayed in bed.”

Despite her weakness, Simmons managed to glare at him. “Don’t… make this into a competition.”

“Sorry.” Fitz smiled tiredly and stroked his thumb over the back of her hand. “The doctor says you’ll be fine. You just need to rest now.”

Simmons settled back against the pillow. “And you’ll stay…?”

Fitz leaned forwards so he could kiss the top of her head gently. “Of course. I’ll be right here.”

“What about the lab?”

“Shh. Don’t worry about that right now. No one’s going to die because you fell sick for one day.”

The little frown on Simmons face implied that she didn’t believe him, but Simmons didn’t argue. Instead, she let her eyes shut and she fell back asleep.

Having spoken to her briefly, Fitz found his own anxiety subsiding, and he found his own eyes closing as he drifted off to sleep along with her.


End file.
